


Complete

by MycroftRH



Series: Blue Is A Happy Color [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Near-Canon AU, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: Tony's got blue hair, a blue dick, and a taste for tasteful nudes.(Can absolutely be skipped, if you're going through the series.)





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU where Tony is a trans man who became Iron Man around 19/20, making him about 22 here.

What's the point of an AI with HD cameras if you don't take a few nudes?


End file.
